


Achievement Hunter High (Freewood Highschool AU)

by achievement_huntress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntress/pseuds/achievement_huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood is going about his daily life when suddenly everything gets turned around by new kid Gavin Free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Hunter High (Freewood Highschool AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very much a work in progress but I am really liking it so far, I will try to make updates pretty regular. Enjoy!

Ryan plopped his lunch tray unceremoniously on the table, dissatisfied with the slightly cold hamburger and fries. He slid into his regular seat next to Jack, Geoff, and their only female comrade Meg. He popped open his red bull and took a sip, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes.

“Late night again Rye-bread?” he scoffed slightly at the nickname and nodded at Meg. Once again he just couldn’t fall asleep. Meg looked at him apologetically even though she had nothing to be sorry about. It wasn’t her fault that he had only gotten less than 20 hours of sleep all week. Their table drifted into the usual chatter. Ryan stuffed a thoroughly ketchuped fry into his mouth as Jack and Geoff discussed this year’s E3 conference, Meg chiming in every so often. “So Ryan have you met the new kid yet?” she abruptly changed the subject. Ryan’s head popped up as he heard his name, “New kid?” he asked.

“How does that have anything to do with what we were talking about?” Geoff joked.

“Well we were talking about FIFA soccer and he’s on the soccer team right? Not that bad of a segway!”

“Yeah, he’s on the soccer team. He’s amazing.” Jack chimed in.

“You just want to talk about him don’t you.” Geoff accused jokingly and Meg blushed.

“Anyway, his names Gavin and he’s English, apparently his dad moved here for work or something.”

 “And Meg’s got the hots for him.” Geoff added.

Meg blushed, “So what if I do asshole!” she jokingly retorted, “you have to admit he’s pretty damn cute.”

“Whatever” said Geoff, obviously wanting to get back to their discussion about games. Ryan discretely looked around the tables of familiar faces until he found one that he didn’t recognize.

_Damn_

He could definitely see why Meg would think he was attractive. Bright eyes and smile, tanned skin, messy blondish-brown hair, he might as well have had a sign above his head that said ‘hot popular kid’. His ora of confidence had already attracted many girls to the lunch table where he was sitting with the other jocks. He hadn’t realized he was staring until Meg knocked him out of his daze.

“Distractred?” she joked, talking a bit quieter than usual so the comment wouldn’t reach the ears of Jack and Geoff.

“What? Oh- no um” he blushed and looked back at his tray, sipping his red bull as nonchalantly as he could. It would be ridiculous to even think that he had a chance with that guy, let alone even cross his mind. Ryan usually laid low in school. He kept his head down and went about his business. One run in with bullies his freshmen year put him in his place. Even though he had grown up since then, and could honestly take most any bully, he liked his circle of friends. Life was quiet and mostly free of shenanigans, despite Geoff being a bit of a wildcard.

As the lunch bell rang, signifying the end of the period, Ryan had the inkling that his quiet life might not be so quiet for much longer

* * *

 

 

“But seriously Gav that Barbara chick was all over you!” Michael said to Gavin, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Ehh I don’t know boi, she not really my type…” Gavin responded.

“Not your type! What are you taking about, you seemed totally into her” Michael retorted, confused.

“Calm down Michael, not all of us can be as successful in love as you are. How is Lindsay by the way?” Ray joked with a smirk.

“Who’s Lindsay?” Gavin asked. He had become fast friends with Michael and Ray but it being his first week, he wasn’t really up to date with all of the going ons in the school.

“She’s Michael’s new gal pal.” Ray said causing Michael to blush furiously.

“Oooh! Does little Micoo have a girlfriend!” he said, only amplifying the blush on Michael’s cheeks.

“Shut the fuck up you guys she is not! Come on Ray we have shop.” Michael said, trying to leave the conversation as quickly as possible. Ray waved goodbye as Michael pulled him down the crowded hallway and Gavin laughed. He realized that he should probably getting to his class also. He pulled out his schedule and looked down at it. He concluded that it made absolutely no sense and squinted down at the oddly arranged chart. Deciding that going to chemistry might be a good idea, he started to walk down the hallway, shoving his schedule into the side pocket of his backpack again. Suddenly, while he wasn’t paying attention, he ran into a wall of flesh and books, slipped, and fell flat on his back. He squawked in terror as he fell, landing in an unceremonious heap among several books in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I want paying attention I’m sorry!” Gavin sat up to see who was talking to him.

_Damn_

This guy hit puberty and hit it hard. He was tall and built like bloody Superman. He had broad shoulders and sandy blondish brown hair. Not to even mention his voice. It sounded like someone had poured molasses down his throat and it was doing things to him that it had no right to. His pretty eyes were squinted in worry and a large hand was presented to help Gavin up. He took it and pulled himself up, noting that he was probably staring since the guy started blushing a little bit (pretty cutely he might add).

“Don’t worry about it.” He winked and their hands held a little bit too long before the guy broke away, blushing even more and scrambling to pick up his and Gavin’s books, whispering something like ‘let me help you with that’. Gavin wasn’t really listening but before he could stop him he handed him a stack of books and started to walk away. Gavin quickly caught his arm, “It’s really nothing, and thank you…” he trailed off, not knowing the guy’s name. “Ryan. And sorry again” he responded and quickly swiveled away and disappeared down the hall looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Gavin wondered for a minute why a guy like him would be so blushy. He was obviously attractive, was he just really shy or something? His thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing loudly in his ear, signifying that he should have been in class by now. “Bollocks!” he said, running down the hall to the chem lab.

When he arrived at his class he apologized to the teacher who brushed it off because, after all, he was new. He slipped into his desk and let his mind succumb to thoughts of Ryan.


End file.
